


Inappropriato e disdicevole

by Valpur



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpur/pseuds/Valpur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Non bastavano i nani.</i><br/>Lindir chiuse le palpebre e si fermò a metà della scalinata. Quel ricordo era ancora troppo fresco.<br/>Lindir/Elladan - Lindir/Elrohir</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriato e disdicevole

_Non bastavano i nani._  
Lindir chiuse le palpebre e si fermò a metà della scalinata. Quel ricordo era ancora troppo fresco.  
_Non bastavano i nani. Ovviamente_.  
Niente da fare. Anche con gli occhi chiusi se li vedeva ancora lì, tozzi e maleodoranti e con quegli orridi scarponi piazzati sul tavolo. Il povero Nirion ne era uscito scosso, le mani gli tremavano tanto da non riuscire a pizzicare le corde dell’arpa. Aveva passato almeno mezz’ora a ripetergli “Hai visto come mi guardava? Lindir, dico, _hai visto come mi guardava_?”.  
Difficile non accorgersene: quel nano spelacchiato lo aveva spogliato con gli occhi.  
_No, non bastavano i nani._  
Lindir si premette con delicatezza le dita sulle palpebre. In un attimo le immagini di cibo lanciato contro le statue e di fango sul marmo della terrazza si tinsero di rosso e svanirono. Quando riaprì gli occhi respirava più agevolmente. Restava comunque il fatto che, se la compagnia di Thorin Scudodiquercia aveva sgraziatamente levato le tende quella mattina, i principi non erano ancora rientrati dalla battuta di caccia.  
Ora che quelle disgustose creature irsute si erano ritirate dai suoi pensieri, Lindir poté dedicarsi integralmente alla preoccupazione per i gemelli. Il marmo della scalinata brillava rosa e bianco sotto i raggi del tramonto; il Bruinen ruggiva in lontananza e i cavalli sbuffavano piano. Quand’ebbe raggiunto le stalle restò per un attimo a bearsi dell’odore di fieno e animali, pulito, confortante; il chiasso del palazzo era lontano, con la musica e gli effluvi del cibo che salivano dalle cucine. Lì c’erano solo lui e i cavalli, tranquilli e ben strigliati. Anche lo stalliere doveva essere andato a prepararsi.  
Lindir esaminò la propria tunica blu; c’era qualche filo di paglia attaccato alla suola degli stivali lustri. Entro breve sarebbe dovuto tornare ai suoi doveri.  
_Posso aspettare ancora un attimo, forse._  
Il corridoio tra gli alloggiamenti dei cavalli era stato spazzato, ma era inevitabile che un po’ di foraggio si spargesse a terra. Lindir si guardò intorno ma persino i garzoni erano già andati via; inarcò un sopracciglio: forse avrebbe dovuto parlarne con lo stalliere. Sicuramente c’era un ampio margine di miglioramento.  
I piedi e la preoccupazione lo condussero lungo le file di groppe variopinte –nere e grigie e palomino- fino a una coppia di scomparti vuota.  
Un sospiro gli afflosciò le spalle. Aveva sperato, almeno un poco, di vederli occupati dai due bai dei principi. Non avrebbe mai osato dirlo ad alta voce, ma li riteneva due sconsiderati, ad andare a caccia di orchi da soli. Aveva coperto più volte le loro scorribande fingendo una totale ignoranza dei fatti, ma si trattava pur sempre di tradire la fiducia del suo signore e la cosa non gli piaceva. Sapeva che era sciocco angustiarsi (ma no, non lo era, prendersi cura della casa e della famiglia di sire Elrond era il suo dovere e la sua vocazione) ma non riusciva a evitarlo.  
Le ombre di Imladris erano lunghe e si insinuavano nelle stalle.  
Era ora di andare. Lindir si sistemò la coroncina con la punta delle dita, raddrizzò le spalle e si voltò per andarsene.  
Non aveva fatto che pochi passi quando un suono lontano vibrò nell’aria. Le orecchie si rizzarono prima ancora che potesse capire da che parte giungesse, ma nel giro di una manciata di istanti il rumore regolare di zoccoli sulla pietra puntò verso di lui.  
I muscoli del viso presero a litigare per decidere se sciogliersi in un sorriso sollevato o irrigidirsi nella disapprovazione. Lindir optò per una sempre valida grazia stupita.  
Elrohir ed Elladan giunsero con gran strepito al galoppo. Nella penombra del crepuscolo le chiome scure sbattevano nell’aria come vessilli.  
Non ci fu bisogno di luce per intuire che erano coperti di sangue nero.  
“Lindir!” rise uno dei due. Elladan, di sicuro: aveva la voce appena più roca di quella del fratello. “Hai uno specchio come quello della dama di Lothlórien e hai predetto il nostro ritorno?”  
I due cavalli vennero frenati al suo cospetto; erano coperti di sudore e c’era schiuma agli angoli della bocca. Lindir sorrise e chinò il capo.  
“No, miei signori. Speravo di vedervi tornare e ho avuto fortuna”.  
“Anche noi! Ah, che giornata”, esclamò Elrohir. Una manata affettuosa sul collo della cavalcatura e in un lampo era smontato. Il gemello lo imitò.  
“Non c’è già più nessuno?” chiese guardandosi intorno.  
“Lo stalliere e i garzoni si sono ritirati”, rispose Lindir. Sollevò la mano e afferrò le briglie dei cavalli; si sarebbe dovuto lavare prima della cena, ma la gioia di vedere i principi di nuovo al sicuro era troppa per formalizzarsi. Un sorriso gli si allargò sul volto. “Se lo desiderate posso andare a chiamarli”.  
“Non serve”, disse Elladan. Con un gesto rapido slacciò le cinghie della corazza e la fece cadere. Lo sferragliare non spaventò i due destrieri.  
Anche Elrohir si stava togliendo l’armatura, a giudicare dal fragore di metallo.  
“Abbiamo incontrato una banda di quattordici bestie”, disse nello sfilarsi il bracciale. “E nemmeno una è tornata a raccontare quel che avevano visto”.  
“Questo è preoccupante, mio signore. Si stanno facendo meno circospetti”.  
“La circospezione non è la caratteristica più pronunciata degli orchi”, continuò Elrohir. C’era una nota dura nella voce.  
“Ho finito le frecce”, continuò il fratello. “Sono riuscito a recuperarne alcune ma non tutte. Un messaggio per chi troverà le carogne. Lindir, pensi che sia possibile lasciare qui l’attrezzatura? Sono stanco e non ho voglia di scomodare nessuno”.  
Lindir annuì. Spogliati del metallo, nella semplice tunica grigio scuro, i due figli di Elrond non erano meno imponenti; più alti del padre e con le spalle larghe erano una visione davvero notevole.  
No, quello che gli stava scaldando il viso _non_ era rossore. _Davvero_.  
“Certo, mio signore. Provvederò a chiamare qualcuno più tardi”.  
Elladan si passò una mano tra i capelli e prese le redini dalla sua stretta. Forse fu solo un’impressione, ma Lindir avrebbe potuto giurare che le dita snelle e callose avessero indugiato sulla sua pelle. Deglutì. I cavalli vennero portati via.  
“Se non avete bisogno dei miei servigi tornerò al palazzo”.  
“No, aspetta”, lo interruppe Elrohir, quasi lamentoso. “Non avevi detto che ti faceva piacere vederci?”  
Nella luce serotina gli occhi sembravano neri quando ammiccò. Lindir quasi rise. Certo che faceva caldo, lì dentro. Colpa dei cavalli, sicuro.  
Elladan emerse dal cubicolo e si sfregò le mani sulle cosce.  
“Sono più che felice di sapervi al sicuro. Procuro delle torce, poi…”  
“Le torce non servono”.  
Di nuovo quella nota rauca. Elladan passò di fianco al gemello; Lindir ebbe la fugace impressione di uno sguardo d’intesa.  
Caldo. Faceva davvero caldo. E non era possibile che stesse davvero succedendo. Che Elladan gli si fosse avvicinato tanto da sfiorargli la pelle col suo respiro morbido.  
La mano che gli sfiorò lo zigomo e la guancia era ruvida. Lindir deglutì e chiuse gli occhi.  
“Non hai fretta, vero?”  
Avrebbe voluto dire che no, in fin dei conti non aveva fretta. Certo, su in casa qualcuno lo avrebbe cercato –lo cercavano ogni volta che qualcosa richiedeva la sua supervisione, e questo accadeva _sempre_ \- ma poteva aspettare ancora un attimo. Avrebbe detto anche qualcos’altro, ma la bocca grande di Elladan si posò sulla sua.  
Le ginocchia gli diventarono acqua. Sarebbe rimasto sconvolto se solo non fosse già accaduto. Ma erano solo ragazzini, all’epoca. Ignoranti e felici e curiosi. Erano passati secoli e Lindir pensava se ne fossero dimenticati.  
Si sbagliava.  
Le labbra di Elladan erano solo ingannevolmente gentili. Appena Lindir schiuse le proprie –avrebbe potuto fare diversamente?- si fecero avide. Una mano gli afferrò la nuca, una i lombi. E una terza gli accarezzava la schiena. Elrohir ridacchiava piano nell’ombra.  
Con un singulto inarticolato si aggrappò alla tunica di Elladan. La sua lingua agì di sua spontanea volontà, guizzando e sfiorando e spegnendo ogni sospetto di inadeguatezza.  
Non si sarebbe potuto sottrarre a quel bacio neanche per tutto l’oro del mondo. Se anche non ci fossero state quelle braccia robuste a stringerlo sarebbe stato il suo stesso corpo a implorare di restare.  
“La battaglia accende il sangue”, sussurrò Elrohir al suo orecchio. Le mani forti e decise gli afferrarono i fianchi; erano morsi, quelli che sentiva sulla pelle morbida ed esposta del collo. Sentiva il tocco affilato dei denti, così delicati da mandargli brividi lungo la schiena. Avrebbe anche dovuto prendere fiato, ma era tutto così poco importante, se paragonato alla bocca di Elladan che straziava la sua.  
Faceva caldo lì, tra quei due corpi premuti contro il suo, sudati, ancora sporchi di sangue e di morte.  
Lindir sapeva perché cacciavano. Perché ignoravano ogni prudenza per la gloria del massacro. Il viso sorridente di Celebrian affiorò nella sua memoria.  
Fu solo un istante. Le dita di Elrohir arrotolarono la stoffa della veste, la sollevarono. Prima fu la brezza della sera sulla pelle nuda del fianco, poi un tocco affamato.  
Faceva caldo. E dal basso ventre saliva un calore ancora più intenso.  
Elladan si staccò da lui così di colpo che Lindir barcollò. Non si allontanò troppo dal suo viso, tanto che il suo respiro leggero e rapido gli sfiorò le labbra.  
Non seppe dire da dove gli arrivasse la concentrazione per mettere insieme quelle parole.  
“M-mio signore” non era importante a chi si stesse riferendo. “Mio signore, vostro p-padre non approverebbe…”  
Elrohir gli azzannò la nuca. Sentiva le sue dita scorrergli su per il ventre, ondate di desiderio e di brividi che seguivano la traccia incandescente sulla sua pelle.  
“No”, mormorò. La punta della lingua contro l’orecchio.  
“Decisamente no”, gli fece eco Elladan. Con un gesto brusco gli afferrò la cintura dei pantaloni e strattonò.  
Lindir gettò indietro la testa con un gemito. La coroncina gli si impigliò nei capelli; dava fastidio, faceva quasi male. Non gli importava.  
“Lo troverebbe… inappropriato”, continuò Elrohir. Le mani gli scorrevano sul petto e poi giù, sui fianchi, a circondargli la vita. Lungo la schiena e ancora più giù. La punta delle dita si insinuò oltre l’orlo dei pantaloni.  
“S-sì”, confermò Lindir molto piano.  
“E disdicevole”, si aggiunse Elladan, roco. Armeggiava con la cintura che non sembrava voler collaborare. Lindir sarebbe stato pronto a strapparsela di dosso, ma alla fine la fibbia cedette. Fu Elrohir ad approfittarne: scivolò più a fondo nei suoi abiti e i pantaloni si arresero, scendendo lungo le cosce snelle.  
“Se non vuoi, diccelo, ti prego”, sussurrò. E c’era l’ombra di rabbia lontana, mischiata ad un affetto sincero e al bisogno disperato in quelle parole.  
Inappropriato. Disdicevole. Questo e molto altro, e se ormai la situazione era ben lontana dai protocolli di corte tanto valeva continuare per quella strada. Lindir afferrò Elladan per i capelli e lo attirò a sé. Con i denti scalfì il labbro inferiore e il sapore lieve del sangue gli fece girare la testa. Lindir portò una mano dietro di sé e si voltò per quanto poteva. Anche Elrohir si chinò a posare un bacio ardente sulle sue labbra.  
“No. _Voglio_ ”. Un gemito, un respiro colorato di parole.  
I gemelli sorrisero. Non poteva vederli –era buio, ormai- ma lo sentiva nelle ossa. Lo percepiva nell’improvvisa tenerezza con cui Elrohir gli sfilava la tunica, nella fronte di Elladan appoggiata alla sua, nelle carezze di entrambi sulla sua pelle, sul membro eretto.  
Un tocco umido e caldo si insinuò tra le sue natiche. Lindir trattenne il fiato mentre Elrohir giocava con lui, lo schiudeva con tocchi esperti e leggeri.  
Elladan si inginocchiò di fronte a lui.  
“N-No, voi… un principe non deve inginocch… _oh_!”  
La bocca di Elladan era calda, viva. Se gli era sembrata affamata mentre lo baciava e gli stuzzicava la lingua, ora era _troppo_. Millenni di disciplina non gli fornirono abbastanza autocontrollo da impedirgli di prendere la testa dell’elfo ai suoi piedi, tremante, e di spingerla piano contro di sé.  
“Un principe fa quello che vuole”, rise sommesso Elrohir. Un dito e poi due dita dentro di lui, mosse su e giù. Lindir strizzò gli occhi e aprì la bocca in un grido muto. E alle dita, prima che potesse comprendere del tutto quello che stava accadendo, si sostituì qualcosa di più grande, scivoloso e smussato. Elrohir restò lì per un istante, premendo lentamente. Quasi dentro. Quasi abbastanza. Accarezzò con entrambe le mani il viso di Lindir, piegandogli indietro la testa.  
“Sicuro?” chiese ancora.  
Non serviva rispondere. La lingua di Elladan si muoveva avanti e indietro, le labbra serrate.  
Lindir afferrò il membro di Elrohir e lo tenne fermo; un movimento del bacino, uno scatto deciso all’indietro e lo sentì farsi strada dentro di sé. Non poté evitare di irrigidirsi un attimo –quanto tempo era passato?- ma Elrohir capì. Restò fermo, le braccia attorno al torace di Lindir. Questi poteva sentire il cuore battere forte contro le sue scapole, il pomo d’Adamo guizzare contro la sua testa.  
E in tutto questo, la parte della sua mente abituata ad analizzare le situazioni, efficiente e precisa, si premurò di fargli notare che in quel preciso istante si trovava nelle stalle di Imladris, al buio, semi nudo. Uno dei due figli maschi di Elrond era inginocchiato davanti a lui e faceva cose _meravigliose_ con la lingua, l’altro gli aveva afferrato le natiche e stava decidendo se iniziare a muoversi o meno. Gli eredi al trono.  
Non era il momento giusto. Non che lo facesse spesso, comunque, ma di certo non era quella la situazione più adatta. Eppure Lindir scoppiò a ridere, troppo pieno di stupore e gioia per trattenersi; i suoi due compagni non sembrarono aversene a male. Una mano ancora sulla testa di Elladan, un braccio avvolto alle sue spalle, attorno al bacino di Elrohir, lo spinse contro di sé.  
Era assurdo. Assurdo e bellissimo e così –come avevano detto?- inappropriato e disdicevole e fantastico. Elrohir gli si aggrappò al torace, le unghie che affondavano nella pelle diafana del petto.  
Doveva dipendere dal fatto che erano gemelli e avevano condiviso il grembo materno. O quello, oppure chissà che tipo di magia permetteva loro di muoversi con un ritmo così coordinato. I colpi dentro di lui erano lenti, affondi profondi e ardenti che gli riverberavano in tutto il corpo. Ed Elladan gli accarezzava i fianchi e le cosce. Guardò in su e sorrise senza mai smettere: Lindir glielo vide riflesso negli occhi, un luccichio in quelle due pozze scure.  
“M-Mio signore io non… penso di… a lungo…”  
Un guizzo del sopracciglio, molto eloquente: _prego, accomodati_.  
Non voleva. Non doveva, probabilmente. Anzi, ripensandoci lo voleva eccome. E comunque ormai era troppo tardi. Elrohir lo agguantò per i fianchi e accelerò, più forte, meno controllato.  
Lo sentì partire dalle ginocchia. Roventi e deboli, dovette aggrapparsi alle spalle di Elladan per non cadere. Il calore denso si concentrò nel basso ventre, lì, da qualche parte tra la bocca di Elladan e il membro di Elrohir. Sempre più intenso, collassato su se stesso. Tutta l’aria gli uscì dal petto ma non serviva respirare, non era importante, non in quel momento.  
Lindir chiuse gli occhi. I colori del tramonto gli vorticarono nella mente e davanti alle palpebre chiuse, fiamme rosso e viola e ombre strane.  
Tremava. Le gambe e le mani tremavano, le labbra spalancate in un gemito, un sibilo acuto.  
Per un istante tutto cessò di esistere, il tempo smise di scorrere e le stelle danzarono davanti a lui, dentro di lui.  
E poi quel calore esplose. Si portò via tutta la forza che gli permetteva di rimanere in piedi, tutto l’autocontrollo che si era imposto e lo trasformò in un grido ansimante. Durò a lungo, troppo per un corpo fatto di carne e sangue. Nel delirio del piacere Lindir fu vagamente consapevole del tremito che scuoteva Elrohir, delle mani che gli afferravano forte i fianchi, dell’ultima stoccata che gli infiammò la pelle.  
Elladan lo tenne fermo, lo sorresse e non lo lasciò fino a che fu passato.  
Lindir, scosso, lo sentì dargli un ultimo bacio schioccante. Con un solo movimento fluido la vasta sagoma scura si alzò e gli si parò davanti. Elrohir aveva il respiro affannato; scivolò via e si scostò.  
Ora faceva freddo.  
Elladan si sfregò il dorso della mano sulla bocca.  
Ecco fatto. Era finito, e ora era giunto il momento di ricomporsi. Per quanto fosse possibile, con i pantaloni calati alle caviglie e la tunica finita chissà dove. Nulla che il ciambellano di Elrond non potesse gestire; la voce di Lindir era quasi salda quando parlò. Era difficile tenere a bada il sorriso.  
“Bentornati. Bentornati, miei signori”.  
Elrohir si allacciò la cintura e gli prese il mento tra le dita.  
“Grazie, Lindir”. Sarebbe potuto sembrare molto serio e molto nobile, in un’altra situazione. Si chinò e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.  
Elladan si fece avanti; con un gesto meticoloso e soltanto due dita gli raddrizzò la coroncina sulla testa, scostando i lisci capelli scuri che gli erano ricaduti sulla fronte.  
“È sempre un piacere tornare a casa. Ora però dovresti prepararti, nostro padre ci starà aspettando”.  
Senza un’altra parola si voltarono e se ne andarono.  
Erano a metà della scalinata quando Lindir, alla luce lontana delle torce dei cortili, li vide confabulare e ridacchiare.  
“Ah, Lindir?”  
“Sì, signore?”  
“Non preoccuparti se tardi un po’: diremo che ti sei occupato dei _cavalli_ ”.  
E assestandosi pacche sulle spalle se ne andarono.  
Lindir si tirò su i pantaloni, scuotendo la testa tra il rassegnato e il divertito.  
_Non bastavano i nani._  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
